Cloud Strife/Tactics
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist from Final Fantasy VII, pulled from his dimension to act as a bonus party member in Final Fantasy Tactics. His birthday is January 31. Story Cloud can be recruited by Ramza Beoulve's party in Final Fantasy Tactics. To do this, Ramza must first defeat Belias and enter Chapter 4 (he must have retained Mustadio Bunansa as a party member). At this point, he must return to the Clockwork City of Goug, where Mustadio's father Besrudio will have found Construct 8, but will be unable to power it up. Ramza must recruit Beowulf Cadmus from the Royal City of Lesalia and take him to the coal mine in the Mining Town of Gollund. After they save Reis Duelar, Ramza will obtain the Zodiac Stone necessary to activate Construct 8. After Ramza has defeated Zalmour Lucianada for the second time, Besrudio will come up with a dimensional portal device, but again he cannot activate it. A rumor will subsequently circulate about Zeltennia Castle. After hearing it, Ramza can journey to Nelveska Temple and defeat Construct 7. Reis will revert to human form (and must be accepted again by Ramza), and Ramza will gain another Zodiac Stone. Taking it to Besrudio will cause Cloud to be summoned, but at this point, he will just run off. On the way to Limberry Castle, Ramza must buy a flower from a flower girl in the Trade City of Sal Ghidos. The moment Ramza's group set foot on Sal Ghidos again, they will see Cloud as he attempts to save the flower girl, who is revealed to be called Aerith, from a group of thugs. Ramza must then help Cloud defeat the thugs. Cloud will join the party, but will be unable to use his Limit Break skills without the Materia Blade, which is at the top of the tall pillar in Mount Bervenia. In Final Fantasy Tactics Cloud has an additional limit, Cherry Blossom. Battle Cloud has high attack and magic. For him to use his Limit command, his Materia Blade must be equipped, though it does not need to be the primary weapon if two swords are equipped. He can equip other swords, save knight swords, and uniquely, also equip Ribbons. Cloud starts at level 1 with 70 Bravery and 65 Faith. He is equipped with a Thief's Cap, Black Garb, and Featherweave Cloak. When fought in "Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story" he is level 99 and starts with 76 Bravery and 59 Faith. He uses his Soldier class, and is equipped with the Materia Blade, Thief's Cap, Black Garb, and a random accessory. He has access to the Limit command, Shirahadori and Swiftness abilities, as well as random other abilities. Trivia *While Final Fantasy VII lists Cloud's birthdate as August 19th (and the Ultimania lists it as August 11th, making him a Leo in either case), Cloud's zodiac sign in Final Fantasy Tactics is Aquarius. *Cloud was initially the only male character in Final Fantasy Tactics able to equip a Ribbon, which is otherwise female-exclusive. This is no longer unique with the release of Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, where the Onion Knight becomes able to also equip female-exclusive equipment. The reason why Cloud can equip Ribbon may be a reference to his crossdressing disguise in Final Fantasy VII, or allude to the ribbon Aeris wore in the same game. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Secret Characters